


Workaholic

by TransformersKing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, perceptor is a workaholic and doesnt relax like he should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: Perceptor is a workaholic and getting off his shift at the right time was rare





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before anyone says anything. Yes this is probably gonna be SHITTY as hell but I leave you guys for the rest of the words.

Drift sighed as he looked at Perceptor. He was yet again working like he had a project to finish and if he doesn't he will die. But yet again drift has to force him by hand to make him go to the berth. 

"Perceptor, this is the reason why you can't get up in the morning without running into your lab door!"

Nothing said by him.

"Percy."

Silence

"Perce"

Nothing.

"Workaholic person."

Nothing.

"PERCEPTOR!"

Perceptor finally looked up and rubbed his audio receptors. "Bloody hell what!" 

"Your shift was over 7 hours ago!"

" I will be done in almost finish! Just give me 10 more hours!"

"Put down the datapad"

"I'M BUSY DAMNIT!"

drift sighed and walked up to the scientist who was still engraved in his datapad. He curved his servos around his neck and made him look up at drift. 

"put. Down. The. DataPad. Perceptor." He sounded really demanding.

Perceptor smiled. "Haha funny thing drift........ No."

Perceptor not wanting to look away from his pad, curved his arm and placed the datapad in his face and kept on reading. 

Drift looked at him with a blank face and removed his servo watched Perceptor put his head back down. 'I have had it with you Perceptor' he thought as he slammed the datapad down, And picked Perceptor up. 

"Drift! Put me down this instant!"

Drift just chuckled and his loud statements, threats, and swears. They reached their shared hab suite, drift placed Perceptor on the berth. Also holding his chest down so he can't get up. 

"Drift you can't just pick me up like that! It's nerve racking, I could have pulled a gun on you i keep alot of we-" Perceptor got cut off by drift smashing his lips on Perceptors. When the kiss broke Perceptor was quiet like he was before drift came to be.

"the only thing nerve racking is when I have to force you back to the berth. Now go to sleep."


End file.
